


Stiles si ricorda di Derek Hale

by Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/pseuds/Joey%20Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Amico, quello era Derek Hale!”<br/>Nonostante siano passati circa sei anni dall'ultima volta che ha visto lui e sua sorella Laura, Stiles si ricorda di Derek Hale.<br/>Stiles si ricorda della famiglia Hale, si ricorda di tutti loro. Dei loro volti, delle loro voci, delle espressioni cordiali e disponibili che riservavano anche a dei semplici conoscenti come erano per loro gli Stilinski.<br/>Ma soprattutto, Stiles si ricorda della risata di Derek Hale e di quanto, dopo averla sentita per caso la prima volta, volesse riascoltarla ancora. Rivedere Derek scherzare con le sue sorelle, abbracciare sua madre, ridere di gusto, al punto da gettare indietro la testa, spontaneo e felice.<br/>Invece, l’ultima volta che Stiles l’aveva visto, Derek sedeva immobile davanti alle tombe dei suoi familiari. Laura aveva la sua stessa espressione vuota e spaesata, e per un breve momento Stiles si era sentito vicino a loro. Aveva provato vergogna per essersi appropriato di un dolore che non gli apparteneva e l'aveva lasciato andare, insieme all'istinto di fare il solletico a Derek per riascoltare quella risata ancora una volta.</p><p>[Timeline 1x01, sort of missing moment?, sort of pre-slash?, Sterek]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles si ricorda di Derek Hale

_“Amico, quello era Derek Hale!”_

   
   
Stiles si ricorda di Derek Hale.  
Ricorda di quella volta che era andato a prendere Cora Hale all'uscita di scuola, il suo viso adolescente dai tratti lievemente infantili, senza ancora alcun accenno di barba, l'espressione allegra e spavalda, le braccia robuste che si intravedevano da sotto la camicia a quadri mentre faceva ruotare in aria la sorellina, circondandola in un abbraccio pieno di risate.  
Stiles si ricorda della risata di Derek Hale. Era una risata alta e spensierata, tanto spontanea da portarlo a gettare indietro la testa e sghignazzare rumorosamente, che aveva contagiato anche lui che li guardava seduto sulle scalinate dove attendeva l'arrivo di suo padre, con lo zainetto stretto contro il petto e la bocca aperta in un'esclamazione di sorpresa.  
Ricorda di aver pensato "che bella risata", mentre Derek faceva il solletico a Cora con la complicità di Laura Hale, i lunghi capelli castani pettinati in una treccia ordinata e un ghigno dipinto sul volto.  
Ricorda la voce di Talia Hale che, sporta dal finestrino dell'auto, li richiamava tutti e tre, l'intonazione affettuosa e divertita, i tratti del viso così simili a quelli del figlio.  
Stiles si ricorda della famiglia Hale.  
Ricorda il sapore dei biscotti alla cannella di Talia, che la donna aveva portato a lui e sua madre dopo un incontro fortuito al parco e una conversazione casuale finita nello scambio di ricette di dolci e consigli di cottura.  
Ricorda la festa del quinto compleanno di Cora, la sensazione di agitazione per la timidezza nel partecipare a una festa con tanti bambini che non conosceva, e la carezza calda e rassicurante del signor Hale, che l'aveva preso per mano e aiutato ad integrarsi.  
Ricorda persino quella volta che Peter Hale li aveva aiutati con gentilezza a far ripartire la macchina ferma nel parcheggio del supermercato, dandogli poi il numero del suo meccanico di fiducia.  
Stiles ricorda tutti loro. I loro visi, le loro voci, le espressioni cordiali e disponibili anche con dei semplici conoscenti come erano per loro gli Stilinski.  
E poi Stiles ricorda di quella volta che suo padre era tornato a casa dopo un turno di notte e l'aveva svegliato per abbracciarlo, un abbraccio forte, che quasi gli impediva di respirare, uno di quegli abbracci che avrebbe poi iniziato a regalargli con più frequenza quando la malattia avrebbe cominciato a consumare sua madre.  
Stiles ricorda l'odore di bruciato che emanava la sua divisa e che dopo aver smesso di accarezzargli la testa e stringerlo a sé, John l'aveva guardato con l'orrore dipinto negli occhi e aveva iniziato a piangere.  
Ricorda che proprio in quel momento aveva pensato alla risata di Derek Hale, a come invece fosse bello quel suono felice, a quanto volesse rivederlo dal vivo ancora una volta e sorridere insieme a lui, e portare lì anche suo padre, perché se John l'avesse visto ne sarebbe stato di sicuro contagiato proprio come era successo a lui.  
Stiles ricorda il funerale della famiglia Hale. Derek sedeva immobile davanti alle tombe dei suoi familiari e aveva la stessa espressione vuota e spaesata di Laura, seduta accanto a lui, una mano stretta nella sua e il corpo che si adeguava alla rigidità delle spalle. Per un breve momento Stiles si era sentito vicino a loro, avvertendo qualcosa di strano nell'assenza di Cora nelle sedie accanto, perché gli Hale sembravano sempre muoversi come un branco. Si era chiesto stupidamente dove fosse la ragazzina, e nel notare la bara bianca rispondergli, aveva provato vergogna per essersi appropriato di un dolore che non gli apparteneva.  
Ricorda d'averlo lasciato andare piano, un po’ titubante, insieme all'istinto di alzarsi dal suo posto e scivolare vicino a loro, e fare il solletico a Derek per riascoltare quella risata ancora una volta.  
 

_“Amico, quello era Derek Hale!”_

   
   
Stiles si ricorda di Derek Hale.  
Ma forse ricorda una persona diversa, perché non c'era tutta quella paura coperta dalla rabbia, nel  _suo_ Derek Hale. Il dolore inciso nei suoi occhi cozza contro la risata che risuona da anni nella mente di Stiles.  
Stiles si ricorda di Derek Hale.   
È solo il Derek Hale sbagliato.


End file.
